Loyalty Makes You Family
by purpledragon6
Summary: Blood makes you related, but loyalty makes you family. A series of one-shots that look into Jack's new life as a guardian with the family hes always wanted, and the friends he never thought he'd have. Chapter three: The Guardians hold a kangaroo court with Jack as the defendant! Worst of all, Pitch is Jack's attorney!
1. Jack Frost

**"A/N: I will admit, this movie is my guilty pleasure. To me it built up to nothing and was really ridiculous and yet I love it to bits and even though I was comatose throughout half of it, I would gladly watch it again. Anywho, this is my first Fanfiction for it so please enjoy. This is a name plot just so you know who each chapter will be about and each letter will begin the word for a word prompt. First off is J, which stands for Jack. **

**P.S: I am actually in the process of making my own Baby Tooth doll and my Deviantart is on my page so I will tell you when shes done and the pics are up. Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

_'Who are you, Jack Frost?'_ North's words echoed in the new guardian's head as he let out a breathy laugh.

What was so amusing about this thought? It was simply the other memory that said thought was linked too.

_'I don't know...' _Just a month ago, that was the guardian's answer, but now, his answer was completely different.

* * *

"I am many things, you know." He said to no one in particular as he walked along the telephone wires, causing a thick layer of frost to follow in his wake.

Jumping down from his perch, he gracefully landed on a nearby rooftop and created a sleek slide of ice to held him glide to the edge of the roof for the next jump.

"I'm a man and woman's son, the continuation of a bloodline and a family name, as well as a caring older brother-" He paused as a small smirk graced his pale lips. "In her eyes though, more of a hero..."

He sighed heavily at this. Causing a cloud of frozen breath to erupt from deep in his chest as he closed his eyes and thought back to the last memories he had of his little sister.

_"Three!" Was the last thing he yelled as he sent his sister through the air and off the patch of broken ice just as it gave way and took both him and his life with it. _

"Three... I've always felt that was my lucky number. Heck, it took me three centuries to finally find a purpose in life. But that is another story. Now where was I?" He questioned himself before the original thought finally re-entered his mind. "Oh yeah! Who am I."

With another graceful jump, he was suddenly on top of a moving mini-van, but this did not phase him in the slightest as he took a deep breath and then continued.

"I am also a friend. To the neighbor hood kids, as well as the guardians, though I think Bunnymund is still upset about that whole 68' thing, and North gave me a stern lecture last week about sneaking around, Annnnnd Tooth isn't to happy about the sugar accident even though it wasn't my faul-" He laughed at himself again for once again straying from topic. "I guess I am also a boy with a mouth faster than his mind and the attention span of a walnut, as well as a trickster, but being a child at heart will do that to you. Which is why I am sure the others brushed off these minor accidents. Because a family will not stay mad at one another for long."

Just ahead was his destination. his human friend, Jamie's, house and from the front porch, he could see the boy and his little sister sitting on pillows while sipping apple juice. With a bright smile on his face, he leaps from the car and takes off running down the sidewalk towards his friends, a day of fun in the snow, despite it being July, played through his mind as his smile widened.

"I am also a winter sprite, the enemy of the Lord of Nightmares, and the guardian of fun." Pride glints in his eyes and he kept running. "I figured this out just a month ago, and since then, I've been sword into the league of Guardians, where I intend to spend the rest of my immortality protecting the children of the Earth and their fun."

_'Who are you, Jack Frost?' _The smirk on the boy's face was smug as he jumped over the Bennett's mail box and aimed his landing to be directly in front of the kids.

"You answered your own question North." He laughed as he hurtled back down towards the Earth, landing directly where he had intended. "I am Jack Frost."


	2. Adventures in the Snow

**A/N: Ninth update today, still one more story to write before I meet today's quota and I still have to finish the Baby Tooth doll, which lo and behold, this is who this chapter is about :D **

* * *

Baby Tooth tightened her blanket around her shoulders and sniffled as she watched the winter sprite, hard at work on something he would not let her see until it was finished.

"You know Baby Tooth, you can go inside if you want." Jack offered, looking away from his work to look at her. "I can come get you when its finished."

The stubborn fairy shook her head, and to emphasis her point, she stamped her tiny feet into the snow showing him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Suit yourself, but I better not get in trouble if you get frostbite." Jack joked and quickly turned away as a tiny snowball was launched at his face (due to her size, it only succeeded in hitting his knee.)

After waiting grew too boring for the little fairy, she found herself toddling away from Jack and over to a bank of snow that she had seen the other's going sledding on. Next to that bank, a tinier bank could be found, which had been made special for her, and a little wooden toboggan lay next to it.

With a happy cheep, she took the toboggan's reigns and dragged it up to the top of the bank and held it in place as she got on and let it slide down. She hit the bottom pile of snow with a loud PLOP which seemed to catch Jack's attention as he turned to her to make sure she was OK.

"Having fun tobogganing?" He called over to her, and almost missed the nod of her head due to all the snow on it. "OK, try to stay out of trouble."

The thought of a winter troublemaker telling her to keep out of trouble made the smaller child giggle as she relocated her sled and dragged it back up to the stop of the slop and then slid back down and she continued to do this over and over again until she finally grew tired of this and decided to go look for something else to do. With the sled's reigns in hand, she dragged it across the top of the snow and looked for things that would catch her interest.

A button, a pine-cone (That had a very sweet scent to it), a stick that looked much like Jack's staff, a tiny hat that she thought she had lost last winter, and a nickle were amoungst the things that she had found but she soon grew tired of looking for things and decided that snow angels would be a fun thing to do.

Flopping onto her back, she began to move her arms and legs up and down (just like Jack showed her) until she felt that was good enough and then moved on to a clean sheet of snow to make a second one. When she was done she felt as though she made about 100 (in reality she only made about 24 but she didn't feel like counting passed 10).

What could she do now? A quick look in Jack's direction and she knew he was no where near done. With a frustrated huff, she took her toboggan and dragged it off to a clear patch of snow and was glad that she suddenly had an idea that would help to pass the time. Gathering up a small ball of snow, she began to roll it on the ground until she thought it was big enough and then left it there as she gathered up some more snow and rolled it and repeated this process one more time. After stacking the balls together, she began to shape it into the form of a body and then pressed the stick she found to it and dropped the hat onto the top of the tower of snow. The heart shaped button was put to the center of the snowman's chest and the nickle was left on the toboggan as a reward for all her hard work.

"Hey Baby Tooth, You can come look now!" Jack called as he walked over to the little fairy and saw the snowman next to her. "Oh wow. Is that me?"

Baby Tooth looked up and nodded happily, hoping Jack liked it. His smile grew as he offered his hand to the smaller child and lifted her into the air.

"Thats really nice Baby Tooth. I'd say its even better than mine." He said with a laugh as he walked her over to where his creation was.

The snowman was almost as big as Jack and was a perfect replica of Baby Tooth, beauty mark and all. She cheeped happily and hugged the boy's thumb to show his thanks as she flew to the head of the snowgirl and sat on it's head like a throne while Jack walked off for a moment to gather the things she left back at her own snowman, including the snowman itself.

"Here, We should probably go inside now before you catch a cold." Jack said as he swapped Baby Tooth on the snowgirl's head for the snowman and began to walk inside with the little fairy on his shoulder, who by now was fast asleep, tired from her winter fun...


	3. Courtroom Drama

**A/N: This story is actually based off of a mock trial we did in my History class XD (I was John Calvin FWI) Anywho and I thought, this works perfectly!**

* * *

The guardians had far to much time on their hands lately. It was obvious by the way North's office had been customized to look exactly like a make-shift courtroom with a witness stand and everything!

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Kangaroo court!" North announced happily as he gestured to everyone present, ignoring the dirty glares he was getting from the defense attorney and his 'client'. "I'm glad you could all join us."

"If by 'join', you mean forced in here against their will, then yes it is very nice that we could all join." Pitch muttered angrily as Jack leaned back in his chair beside him.

"It wouldn't have been forced since I wanted to come anyway, but Phil just had to shove me in a bag and drag me here." Jack commented as he suddenly leaned forward, his chair making a loud scrapping sound as he did so. "So why are we here anyway?"

At that moment, a whole appeared in the ground and Bunnymund popped out and rushed over to a table opposite from the Dark and Cold sprites and slid into one of the chairs.

"Sorry I'm late, got a little tied up on the way over here, mate." Bunnymund shot a glare at the two other's present who began to whistle innocently in unison. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet Bunnymund, I was just about to explain what this is all about." North said as Sandman's plane suddenly flew in through an opened window. "Sandy! Welcome to the Kangaroo court!"

Jack couldn't fly out of his seat faster as it clattered loudly to the floor and his eyes were blown wide in annoyance. This caught the Dark Sprites attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jack. What exactly is a 'Kangaroo court'." Pitch asked curiously.

"Jamie and his class did this stupid project last week where you basically do a mock trial and pretend to be trying to prove if someone is innocent or guilty." Jack groaned as he rubbed his snow white locks. "Which is why I'm guessing we're here."

"So which one of these screw-ups is on trial?" Bunnymund asked as Sandy took a seat in the witness stand.

"Well, I was about to announce this, but we have to wait for Tooth." North said sternly as he went to a white board and began to write on it.

**Witnesses: Baby Teeth/ Elves/Yetis (and maybe an Egg or two)/Sandy/Tooth.**

**Judge: North.**

**Prosecution: Bunnymund.**

**Defense attorney: TBA**

**Client: TBA**

At that moment, Tooth flew in, busily chirping away at the baby teeth who were to wrapped in their work to possibly be witnesses. Baby Tooth flew in through the same window Sandy had come through and perched herself on Jack's shoulder, wrapping her cold body in his jacket hood.

"Hey Baby Tooth." Jack sighed as he sat back in his chair and nudged a finger under her chin to nuzzle her. "So the gang is all here North, now who is this trial for anyway? And why are we even having it."

A quick toss of a calendar reminded Jack that it was October, the month where none of the Guardians were busy due to the spirits of Halloween taking over their jobs for a short while. The overall fun and spookiness of Halloween was all that the kids dreamed about, and since it wasn't Christmas or Easter, Bunnymund and North had nothing to do, and most of the world wasn't ready for a winter frost yet, that and with parents fussing about their kids brushing after eating all that candy, it was no wonder why so many of them weren't losing many teeth this month.

"Guess that makes sense." Jack muttered as he inspected the pumpkin sticker that marked the calendar. "So whose trial is it anyway?"

"Recap! Story time!" North announced as he pulled out a large, dusty book and opened it up and began to read. "Once upon a time, a long time ago (About three months ago actually) the Man in the Moon announced that a new guardian was to be chosen. This guardian ended up being Jack Overland Frost, who at first, turned down the offer of being the new guardian and yet for some reason still assisted us when Pitch attacked the Tooth Palace, only to betray us by leaving the Warren to go find his memories to hopefully discover why MiM had chosen him, ect."

"Wait a minute! Is that my journal!?" Jack demanded as he pointed to the books cover which had his name on it.

"Anywho! We stray from topic." North cut in as he continued to read. "Jack Frost was later excepted back by his fellow guardians though some still believe it was wrong for him to walk away from that whole betrayal back there and-"

"Hes basically saying that this is your Trial Jack. And you better get a good lawyer for it!" Bunnymund snapped only to have Sandy walk passed him and over to the white board.

**Defense attorney: Pitch Black.**

**Client: Jack Frost.**

"Why is he my Attorney!?" Jack yelped as he looked over at the grey skinned male who was smirking in amusement. "Hes probably more into getting me punished for this than Bunnymund is!"

"Hardly." The Dark Sprite muttered as he leaned back in his chair in a similar fashion as Jack had earlier.

"We discussed this last month actually." Tooth piped up suddenly. "Since he was actually in Antarctica with you at the time it would only make sense that he defends you. Plus it was the only space left at the time."

"You all planned this!?"

"Pretty much. Now I call our first witness to the stand! Sandman!" Bunnymund announced as Jack slid into his chair.

Oh this would be fun.


End file.
